


P

by laihuyou



Category: Dicky Cheung - Fandom
Genre: Dicky Cheung - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laihuyou/pseuds/laihuyou





	P

内容可能引起不适。

某人点的地铁普雷。

尽力了。

 

Dicky每天都会乘坐地铁4号线往返于工作地点和家之间，4号线的乘客很少，站点与站点之间也距离较远，车厢要么就空空荡荡，要么就稀稀疏疏的坐着两三个人。

Dicky工作的地方出来就是一个地铁口，走下来刚好是地铁的最后一节车厢，这节车厢几乎每次都只有他一个人，他也习惯了坐在这节车厢的角落里。

今天也不例外，Dicky上车后就坐在自己的老位置，这个位置是个三人位，又在角落，很隐秘，满足了Dicky睡觉不被打扰的愿望。

他把耳机塞到耳朵里，闭上双眼准备睡觉，他需要坐到终点站才能到家，车程大概一个多小时，足够他打个盹儿了。

地铁开动了，Dicky的身体随着地铁的启动而晃了晃。

这时，Dicky感觉到有人坐到了他的身边。

大概是别的乘客吧，Dicky并不在意的想，连眼皮都懒得抬一下，渐渐沉睡过去。

Dicky是被一种奇怪的感觉弄醒的，似乎有人在抚摸他的身体，黏糊糊的让他觉得很不舒服。

他想要睁开眼睛看看，却发现一块黑布蒙住了他的双眼，密不透光。

“别动。”耳边传来低沉的声音。

Dicky看不到他的衬衫纽扣已经全都被解开，露出一片雪白的胸膛和胸前的红豆，并且因为揉捏而挺立着。

他的裤子也被解开，一只粗糙的大手正通过他内裤前面的开口亵玩他的阴茎。

“放开我！”Dicky压低声音说道，他不敢放大声音和动作，害怕被别人看到自己此刻衣衫不整，被肆意玩弄的样子。

但这人明显吃准了Dicky不敢怎么挣扎，手上的动作不仅没有收敛，反而因为Dicky清醒过来而更加的放肆。

“唔……”双眼被蒙住后其他感官被无限放大，再加上年轻的身体根本经不起逗弄，Dicky的阴茎很快抬起了头。

“真可爱。”那人笑着弹了弹Dicky的龟头。

“啊……”Dicky连忙捂住嘴。

“叫的小声点，刚才前面那节车厢可是有人看过来了。”

“唔……”Dicky听到这人的话，心里不由自主的就浮现出有人看着自己被玩弄，露出恶意的眼神，心里又羞耻又恼怒，却又夹杂着一丝丝快感，阴茎忍不住跳了跳。

“咦？喜欢被人看着吗？”那人恶劣的在Dicky耳边说着，“被人看到会这么兴奋吗？”

Dicky咬着牙，虽然心里万分不情愿，但是身体还是因为快感背叛了意志，在那人调戏的荤话和熟练的动作中射了出来。

“这么浓，没怎么自己弄过吗？”

“能放开我了吗？”Dicky当作没听到，强自镇定地问。

“天真。”那人拉过Dicky攥得紧紧的手，放到了自己硬梆梆的性器上，身体暗示性的顶了顶，“你爽了我还没爽呢。”

Dicky咬咬牙，想着让这个人快点弄完或许会早点放过自己，便松开自己的拳头，掌下立刻就感受到对方灼热的性器微微动了动。

他呼出一口气，拉开对方的裤链，把手探了进去，握住了对方粗大的性器，几乎瞬间就发现对方又涨大了一些。

这是Dicky第一次触摸别的男性的身体，强忍着内心的不适，回忆着自己看过的av里的动作，想尽快让对方发泄出来。

“真棒，再重一点……对，真聪明……”对方故意贴着Dicky的耳朵喘息，声音低哑，大手在Dicky后背顺着脊椎抚摸，撩拨的Dicky气息不稳，阴茎又没出息的悄悄抬头。

“你硬了。”对方突然捏住Dicky的阴茎，低低笑着。

Dicky抿着嘴倔强的不肯发出声音，只有鼻间越发灼热的气息和泛着淡粉色的身体出卖了他的内心。

“玩个刺激点的吧。”对方猛的把Dicky抱到了自己腿上，趁着Dicky没反应过来紧紧捂住他的嘴，另一只手灵活地插进了Dicky的后穴中。

Dicky又惊又气，身体微微发抖，双手抓住对方的手想要扒拉开，眼前的黑布被惊怒分泌出的泪水打湿了一块。

“别动，想被人知道自己在地铁上挨操吗？”那人恐吓道。

Dicky果然不敢动了，僵着身体被那人开拓着后穴，感受到他手指抽动，耳边都能听到噗噗的声音。

一根，两根，三根……

那人显然耐心极好，知道手中的猎物无法逃脱，为了能有更好的体验，慢慢开发着Dicky的身体，捂着Dicky嘴巴的手也戳到他的口中搅动着他的舌头，配合着身下抽动的手指，也在Dicky的嘴里抽插着。

“差不多了，我大了点，辛苦你了。”那人嘴上说着抱歉，动作确是毫不留情的往Dicky的后穴中顶，握着Dicky细腰的大手也把Dicky往自己的性器上按。

Dicky忍不住挣扎着想要起身，挥舞着手妄图抓住身边的扶手，却没想到反而结结实实的坐到了对方的性器上，将它吞了个彻底。

两个人都闷哼了一声。

“小妖精等不及了？这就满足你。”那人说着便挺动着腰部往上顶。

Dicky双腿悬空又抓不住支撑物，唯一的支点竟是那人的性器，他像一叶小舟一样被那人连连顶起，又随着重力狠狠落下，被那人掌控着，完全没法脱离开对方硬挺粗长的性器。

“求你……别……动作太……大了……”知道自己没法逃开这场肉刑，Dicky只能哀求对方动作隐秘些，到底不想真的被别人看到。

“呵呵，那就好好求我。”

“要我……怎么……做……”

“说点好听的，先叫个主人来听听。”

“……”

“嗯？”那人又重重地顶到了Dicky的穴心上，激得Dicky拼命才把呻吟咽回去。

“主……主人……”

“乖～真是只小乖猫，喵几声。”

“喵……！”没想到刚喵了一声就被那人狠狠操了一下，那人及时捂住Dicky的嘴，只泄出了一点声音。

“啧。”那人似是忍耐不了了，捂着Dicky的嘴开始不管不顾的顶弄着Dicky的后穴，像是要把性器插到他的体内一样，每次都又狠又重的击打着，Dicky的耳边回响着啪啪啪的声音。

这么大的声音一定已经引来了别人的注目。Dicky想着。

“要快点操了，大家都围过来看了，我可没兴趣给他们看活春宫。”

“唔……”听到那人的话，果然已经被发现了，Dicky忍不住呜咽起来，身体又觉得特别爽快，铃口更是愉快的吐着水，索性破罐破摔地摆动起腰肢，口中溢出的美妙声音也越来越大声。

不知射了几次，那人终于射到了Dicky的身体深处，Dicky疲累的喘着气，那人抱着Dicky将他翻了个身跨坐在自己身上，解开了他眼前的布。

“许志安你个大猪蹄子！说好的偷偷做绝不会被人看到的呢！”

“傻子，我怎么会让别人看到你，你看看咱们在哪。”安仔吻吻Dicky的眼睛。

Dicky闻言一看，发现是在一辆房车里，怪不得能感觉到车在开动，怪不得安仔要蒙住自己的眼睛，怪不得自己怎么抓都抓不住扶手。

“哼。”

“那下次你还要不要玩角色扮演了。”

“要！下次我演老板，你演小职员！”

“好～”安仔宠溺地亲亲Dicky的嘴角，移到他的唇上，两个人交换了甜腻的亲吻。

“还不抱我去清理一下。”

“再做一次吧。”

“不！……给我滚出去！……唔……”

“我爱你宝贝。”

 

-end-

 

甜不甜！甜不甜！


End file.
